A printhead utilized with a resistive ribbon in a printer, which includes a typewriter, has a plurality of electrodes arranged in a column with selected electrodes in the column being energized to produce printing through the selected electrodes being heated to soften the ink of a resistive ribbon to a flowable state. Each of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,390,884 to Applegate et al and 4,575,731 to Horlander discloses such a resistive ribbon printhead.
In each of the aforesaid Applegate et al and Horlander patents, the electrodes are arranged in a column at an edge surface of the printhead. Wear of the electrodes during printing requires periodic replacement of the printhead. This is easily accomplished through releasing a spring clip holding the printhead as shown and described in the aforesaid Applegate et al patent, for example.